Invisible
by MyPolo
Summary: Callie Quinn grew up on the upper East side (Manhattan) with want for nothing...physically, yet emotionally, she was deprived due to the fact, her father Robert and step-mother, Jill, were constantly on the go leaving her and her younger brother, Jude, to practically raise themselves.
1. Chapter 1

"Callie Quinn, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you." The blonde officer cuffed the young teen and escorted her to her police cruiser after neighbors complained about the altercation that had woken them all up in the wee hours of the morning.

"Fuck you, bitch!" Callie tried yanking away from the officer and towards the other teen who was also being cuffed by a middle-aged male officer, yet she was much stronger than was anticipated as she held onto the teens bicep rather hard making her wince out.

"Shit..." she muttered as she was now staggering down the wet sidewalk, her stringy brown hair falling in her face.

"You won't get far if you're defiant, little girl, and I want you to know that especially with me, you won't get very far," Officer Adams Foster flung open the door to her cruiser and pushed Callie's head down to shove her in the back seat. Leaning on the roof, she peered in at the young girl.

"Why are you even out here? Aren't you a little far from home?"

"Fuck you," Callie warbled, high out of her mind. She refused to make eye contact with the officer, but that didn't seem to dissuade her in the least as she continued to pry.

"Ya, how's that working for you? This is what, the third time now I've picked you up?"

Callie shrugged, the defiance as strong as ever as she looked out the opposite window. Who was this woman, and why did she even care? It was true. She had been arrested a few times now, and Robert had come to her rescue several times, paying for the best lawyers and basically making things right, not putting Callie a day behind bars. And of course, Stef had the memory of an elephant, remembering this as it was quite common among the rich in the city. Paying off the right people, their kids could basically go scott-free, able to do whatever the hell they want, when they wanted.

But this time, it wouldn't be that simple. This time, Callie was emancipated, and Stef knew this just by looking at the girl's record. And as the blonde looked in on the teen, much too young to be living on her own, in her opinion, her heart sank. It sank super low because this was the part of the job she hated.

"Well, I wanna say that this time, you won't be so lucky."

Callie finally looked Stef in the eye, her own mascara running down her pale face. She looked much too thin and her face was almost a skeleton. "Whatever, officer," she smirked as Stef finally stood up and patted the top of the cruiser before shutting the door and getting in the driver's seat.

"Have it your way. It won't be pretty for you, that's for sure," she looked through the cage to the young girl who looked even smaller in the back seat, hands cuffed behind her back. "I don't care if you're emancipated. You're going to juvie with girls who are your own age."

"You think I care? Huh? Well, I don't. I don't give a fuck, number one, and number two? I can take care of myself. Did you see the other girl? And look at me! I don't have a damn scratch on me! So fuck off!" Callie defiantly rattled.

All Stef could do at that point was put her key in the ignition and begin to drive, her radio going off with other buzz in the city. Usually kids like this nauseated her. Usually, she felt like they were finally getting what they deserved because they were spoiled and petty. But this time, her heart actually hurt. She hurt for the hurting girl in her back seat. Something deep within her dark brown eyes was screaming for more. She was searching for it in all of the wrong places, that's for sure, yet Stef wished that she could just bring her home with her. Bring her home and heal her broken heart for whatever reason. But it wasn't that simple.

And what baffled Stef even more was the fact that she was emancipated at all. How did this even go through? Being emancipated meant that the child was able to take care of themselves and had a steady income. Being emancipated also meant that the child had a level head on his or her shoulders, able to be on their own and make good decisions. Callie was none of the above from what she witnessed over the course of the last several months. She was just a child who needed guidance, and this time when Stef stood in the courtroom, she'd be sure to look her father right in the eye and let him know.

"No! That was my mother's!" Callie shouted at the heavy-set female guard who was standing in front of her with a light blue bucket.

"You have no choice, missy! All of it, your rings, your earrings, necklace, all of it, and I will certainly take it off of you if you don't comply! You don't want to start your stay here off in this manner, I assure you!"

"Fuck you!" Callie spat out as the middle-aged woman rolled her eyes.

"Ya, ya, you, too. Now you have two seconds to put it in here."

The young teen could only clench her jaw, but as the other guard stepped her way, she finally gave in, undoing her clasp and setting it in the bucket along with the two rings and bracelet she had on her skinny hands.

"Okay, empty your pockets."

After more commands, fingerprinting, squatting, coughing, shivering and shaking, the girl who was super high was coming down more and more, and was struggling to stop her knees from knocking. As she gingerly pulled up her gray sweat pants, she pulled the string as far as it would go around her small waist. Sliding the matching gray sweatshirt over her wet hair, Callie grabbed the white knee socks before stumbling over to the metal stool so she could put them on before her burgundy prison flip-flops.

"Here is your bedding. You'll be sharing a cell with Esmeralda tonight. This here is your hygiene bag. If I were you, I'd label your stuff and keep it near you at all times. You'll be allowed out of your cells at 7 AM. After that, you'll head to breakfast then on to your daily chores. You have to be in the common area at all times unless you're doing your job. If you head back to your cell, you have to let a guard know. You'll be locked in your cell at 9 PM sharp every night, no exceptions, and if you miss curfew? That's a check and after 5 checks, you're slotted in isolation for a week."

The young teen's head was swirling with all of this information as she followed the guard down the cement cell block towards her cell. By the time they reached her cell, she realized that all of the cells were already locked which only meant that it was past 9 PM. Little did Callie know, it was not only past 9 PM, but it was also almost 5 in the morning, and she'd have to get up in two hours whether she liked it or not. One thing was for sure. She was in for a rude awakening.


	2. Chapter 2

_*Two Years Earlier*_

*Callie*

"No, Jude! I told you that I'd be home around 6! Dad left you with a credit card, too, and if you're hungry, then order! Wally is there, and I'm sure you're safe from strangers!"

"Sorry! I didn't remember!" Jude Quinn, my only brother and sibling, sounds small on the phone as well he should. Considering he's only 10 years old, sometimes he seems too old for his age, and I forget that he's still my kid brother...until I hear him on the phone.

"It's okay. Sorry for snapping, buddy. I promise I'll be home around 6, but Maddie and I are going to Winston's to look for a dress for the "Witches of East End" dance on Thursday night. I swear I told you. So I'm sorry," I try to balance my school bag on my shoulder as I wait for our driver, Ague, to pick us up.

I'm a freshman in high school at Saint Christine's, and to be honest, I am floored that I even received an invitation to this Halloween party considering, Josie Ashworth is an upper class man. Maddie, my best friend since we were kids, was also invited, and as with any other party, we have to have a new outfit, shoes and all.

"It's okay, Callie," Jude sounds dejected which makes me feel a tad guilty. "I'll just order pizza from Herman's like I always do."

"Okay, bud! Sounds good! And you don't have to save me any, ok? I'll be okay. Maybe I'll stop by Sugar & Pop and get us some chocolate chip cookies. How does that sound?" I motion Maddy to get in my car as Ague pulls up with my dads town car.

"Really? The big ones?"

"Yes, bud! The big ones!"

"Okay, Callie! I'll see you at 6!"

"See you at 6!" I hang up as I can feel Maddie looking at me and hard.

"What? I'm supposed to be watching him. Robert and Jill left me in charge again." I roll my eyes as I pull out my makeup mirror to check my makeup.

"Duh! But isn't Rosita with him? I mean, why do they always leave you in charge? And what if we don't find what we're looking for at Winston's? I mean, c'mon, Cals! You're really crunching time for us!"

I glide my lip gloss across my lips and frown. "Crunching time? It's only Tuesday. We'll find a dress."

"The dance is Thursday! Or did you forget?" She grabs my makeup mirror as I put away my lip gloss.

"Relax, Maddie. We'll find something."

"If you say so."

Maddie Sylvester is slightly taller than me, slender and rounded hips. Her long blonde hair is wavy, and she's more into fashion than I ever was. Of course, I play the part, but if I am truly honest with myself and everyone else, I feel more at ease in my sweats and T-shirt than in my Jimmy Choo's and Bendel's suits. Of course, I look the part, but Maddie IS the part through and through.

As the town car pulls up to Winston's on 5th Ave, I lean over the seat. "Can you pick us up at 5:30, Ague?"

"Sure thing, Miss Callie," he winks at me in the rear view mirror and I lean in to kiss his weathered cheek.

"I told you you don't have to call me, "Miss Callie," Ague. Just Callie is fine." I get out of the car before he can reply to catch up to Maddie who is impatiently waiting for me as she scrolls through her iPhone X.

"I never understood why you are so nice to him, Cale. He's just a servant," she rolls her eyes as she slides her phone into her Berkin bag.

I simply ignore her as I slip my arm thru hers and we walk through the front door of Winston's. I've learned by now that to reply is to go down a rabbit hole of debate which I can't afford to do right now since we have limited time.

—-

Jude was used to being alone for the most part, and usually he was okay with it...until recently when Robert and Jill began leaving Callie in charge. Why? He never understood, for it wasn't that she was cruel or selfish, but she really had gotten flighty lately. Not only did she make these grand promises to him, but she also broke them...every single one, and when 9 PM rolled around, he decided to go ahead and get in his bed.

Esmeralda had called her son to bring some of the baked oatmeal cookies she had made a few nights ago, and although they probably were better than Sugar & Pops, it wasn't the same because Callie wasn't with him.

"Ven aca! Come here, mijo!"

Jude smiled slowly at his favorite person in the world besides Callie as he slowly made his way over to the overstuffed chair by his bed.

"Thank you for the cookies, Esmeralda. Really. You didn't have to get them for me." The young boy sat on the shaggy cream colored rug as he grabbed the stuffed giraffe he had been carrying around with him since he was a baby. He loved bedtime, when Callie would sit and tell him stories of their mother and who she was and how she carried herself in this world. Mostly, he held on to every word, holding on to them even if he had them memorized.

"Oh, no, mijo. Your sister is uh...what you say...ummm..."

"Mentiroso? Liar? Ya, I should have known." He sighed as he went to get up, but she motioned for him to sit back down as she pulled out one of his favorite books.

"You don't have to, Essie. Really. I'm okay. And it's probably time I started tucking myself in at night anyway. I've known how to read for some time now."

Jude stood to his feet rather abruptly before tossing Misho into the corner before hopping on his wife bed. "Señor...los siento, bebe..."

The young boy blinked back the hot tears that threatened to spill. There was no time for that now. None. He'd save it for when the lights were dimmed and Esmeralda was out of ear shot. He also planned on not speaking to his sister for a very long time.


	3. Chapter 3

*Callie (present day)*

After about a week here in the slammer, I'm ready to be out. Not only am I going through horrible withdrawal, but also, my cell-mate has it out for me, trying to cause me even more grief than anyone ever has. I have no idea why she hates me so damn much, but she does. The nausea is unbelievable, and my skin itches so fucking much, I'm embarrassed to be out with everyone even if it is in the rules.

"Please, just let me lay down! I can't sit here with everyone!" I moan out to one of the male guards who seems as if he is newer. I have no clue if he is, but I do know that he seems a bit green around the ears. And this time, I'm not trying to trick or swindle anyone. This is as real as I can possibly get.

He looks around as he pulls on his belt. "Listen, I'm not supposed to..."

"Awww, c'mon!"I cry quietly. My stringy hair is now tied back in a ponytail out of my face, but my eyes are bloodshot, and the paleness of my skin has to give away just how sick I am.

Sighing, he motions me to follow him, and I do as fast as I possibly can. He leads me all the way back to my cell before turning to me. "I can get in trouble for this. So, you have two options. You can go down to the sick ward. I'll say you had a seizure or something, or I lock you in. Your choice."

I have continued to cry quietly, and I quickly wipe my nose with the back of my hand. "I don't care. Just let me sleep. I'm so fucking cold," my teeth chatter as I pull my hoodie up over my head.

"Your choice, inmate," he tries to bark with authority but doesn't quite cut it. If I was well, I would have taken advantage of the situation, but right now, my eyes are heavy and my head hurts so badly, I want to shrivel up in a ball and die.

"Lock me in," I mumble as I climb onto the top bunk. From the first day, my roommate made it very clear that I get the top bunk which I didn't mind at first, but being sick day in and out, it's made leaping out of the bed harder and harder, the weaker I've become.

"Okay, then. I'll come and check on you for lunch." He walks over to the bed and just stands there as if he is expecting me to reply, and I turn towards him.

"Look, I'm not lying. I swear to you..."

"I know," a look of sadness washes over his face for a brief moment, and I want to ask what his story is, but I've learned to trust no one. Not even some mangy guard who was kind enough to let me lie down. "You should eat when I get you for lunch."

I shrug as I lay my head against the coolness of the flat pillow and close my eyes. "Maybe," I whisper before I drift off into another one of my haunting nightmares.

"Your Honor, I was called to a disturbance in the neighborhood down in Harlem on 105th, and Miss Callie Quinn was in a physical altercation with another girl, Izzy Daymude. Officer Mike Foster as well as myself were able to break them apart but witnessed Izzy with a red mark across her face," Officer Stefanie Adams Foster stood before the judge as she was giving an account of the events that brought Callie to the courtroom.

The judge, Judge Pierceson, nodded as he looked over the files and motioned for her to continue. "After breaking up what appeared to be a fight, words were being spewed back and forth, but we were able to contain them both, Officer Foster taking Izzy in his squad car, and me taking Callie in mine."

Judge Pierceson sighed as he looked over his glasses at the blonde before he looked over at Callie. "It says here that you petitioned the court to be emancipated eight months ago? And just recently, you celebrated your 17th birthday?"

Callie's lawyer nudged her and she quickly stood to her feet. "Yes..." she began fiddling with her fingers as her lawyer whispered something else to her. "I mean, yes, your Honor."

"Okay." He looked down again and wrote something. "I am not sure how you were awarded emancipation as within the last three months, you have been picked up by the police. Once for public intoxication, once for unlawful solicitation, and this time for a domestic disturbance." Looking further over his glasses, he soon took them off. "Please approach my bench, Miss Quinn."

Callie nervously looked over at her lawyer then at the empty benches behind her as this time there was no Robert or Jill. No Jude. No one in her family was here for her, and this was all due to the fact she was emancipated. Her lawyer had warned her that this could possibly go to adult court which would then place these smears on her permanent record. But Judge Pierceson was known for his want for rehabilitation in the adolescents, no matter the case, and her lawyer was hopeful as he nodded for Callie to proceed. He walked up beside her as she now stood between him and Officer Adams Foster.

"Miss Quinn, I don't believe you know what it's like to actually pay for your sins. In fact, it appears that you continue to live as if you don't care very much about your life. Like I said earlier, I don't understand what judge in their right mind would have awarded you emancipation as you don't appear to be able to go one day without an issue."

Stef looked over at the young girl, her strict look now softening as she once again looked up at the judge. This had been weighing on her heavily, and she barely slept the night before knowing that she'd be standing before the judge today. What she really hoped was that this wouldn't be sent to adult court because then, things would only progress and she'd basically never hear from Callie again unless she made it a point to do so.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself, young lady?"

Callie looked down at her hands now as she could feel everyone stare her way. Licking her cracked lips, she soon looked back up at Judge Pierceson before replying softly, "Your Honor, I apologize to the court..." she cleared her throat as she slowly pushed her long hair behind her ear. "I apologize to the court for how I have behaved." Tears could now be seen in the young teen's eyes as she now looked even smaller than before now.

"Your Honor, if I may speak?" Stef raised her hand slightly as everyone looked over at her.

The judge nodded as if to give her the asked permission, and she stood even taller. "I have been the arresting officer on all three of the instances that you mentioned, and I do believe that she was awarded emancipation wrongfully. That being said, I would like to make a suggestion to the court if I may?"

Judge Pierceson cleared his throat as if he wanted her to spit out whatever it was that she was wanting to ask, and she continued. "It seems as if Callie has zero guidance, and after looking at her files, she is from the Upper East Side, daughter of Robert Quinn, and as the court knows, he was not told of today's hearing. I do not believe that Callie is a bad kid. I've seen my share of spoiled rich kids come through here, your Honor, but somehow I feel that she is not one of those."

"What is your suggestion, Foster?" he barked at her becoming more impatient.

"Your Honor, I wanted to suggest that Callie be sent to a rehabilitation program for troubled teen girls. She would be under the supervision of Deborah Markhum over on 9th Street, and she would need to attend therapy and groups. I realize that under the emancipation laws, she could be sent to a halfway house, but I feel that Callie would progress with peers her own age."

The courtroom was silent for what felt like hours, but in reality was only a mere twenty seconds or so before the judge banged his gavel and closed Callie's file. "Miss Quinn, someone must have high hopes for you today or something because I had every intention of sending you on up the river to Harlem Penitentiary to await adult court. But I am giving you one chance, and one chance only. You will be placed under the supervision of Deborah Markhum at the Sheepfold Group Home, and you will be on probation. Because you are emancipated, I do not have to contact Robert Quinn, but I feel even if I did, he'd use his bank account to just bail you out again. That served you no reward these last times; so, this time, I am placing you under temporary assignment to Officer Stefanie Adams Foster and her partner, Lena Adams Foster. They will not be your parents, nor will they foster or adopt you, but you will be under their mentor-ship. Do you concur?"

Callie looked at the judge now, stone faced as she simply nodded, her hands now still by her side. Judge Pierceson once more banged his gavel before dismissing them, leaving Callie to wonder what in God's green earth just happened.


	4. Chapter 4

_*Two years prior*_

Over the course of the next several months, Callie Quinn continued to not only let herself down but also her brother. After a while, it didn't seem to matter how many times she apologized to Jude. He didn't believe her, and hadn't for quite some time. No amount of buttering up or even gifts could dissuade him otherwise, for he spent countless nights alone and lonely. It didn't matter that he was used to being alone. Not one bit. Why? Because in the past, even though he was alone, he really wasn't. In the past, Callie had always been there for him. She'd take him places, in the town car, of course, and they'd go shopping or to the zoo. Most of the time, he wasn't up for shopping as much as when she'd take him for ice cream or giant chocolate chip cookies at Sugar & Pop. Those moments were a big deal for him.

Callie, on the other hand, was living in a world where she was trying to find herself and where she fit in. She knew that she was letting her kid brother down and hard, yet somehow, Maddie was always able to get her to give up her plans she had made for Jude and somehow had convinced her that being a freshman was hard and that they needed to work for their status with the upper classman. And so far, it had worked. Several of the upper classmen had invited them both to their parties, sleepovers and even Sunday brunches. Whereas most kids their age sat back in jealousy and wonderment that they weren't on "the lists."

Another thing that was beginning to happen was the fact drugs began to come into play in both Callie and Maddie's lives. It didn't matter that they could very well be drug tested at any moment at St. Christine's school for girls. It didn't seem to bother them that they were even eating more and more until their uniform skirts began to become snug, and they looked into other "recreational" drugs which Callie swore was only for a short period of time. Yet, it never did become that. In fact, it became more and more frequent to the point, she was now addicted to the ADHD pills they had bought off of an upperclassmen.

*Callie*

"Sara! I really, really need another small baggie of the uppers!" I whisper hoarsely in the hallway, my head now buzzing as it had been almost a day since I was able to find her. She was out of school yesterday, and today I knew that I needed some or I would crash and soon.

"You have to be more discreet," she snarls through gritted teeth as she pulls me over to her locker.

All I can do is smirk as she looks around and the proceeds to tuck my hair behind my ear with one hand while placing the baggie in my free one away from probing eyes. "Your hair would look really nice if you started pinning it up one side, Callie. It's what everyone is doing. You should try it!"

We make eye contact as I step back, shoving the baggie she had just handed me into the side pocket of my skirt. I nod as I nervously step from foot to foot. "Ya...uhhhh, I'll see if I like it first. I may need you to come and show me in the bathroom after Spanish." She knows the code to which I'm referring. Basically, meet me at a certain time and at a certain place so I can pay her. I have been buying from her for a while now so she knows I'm good for the money, or she wouldn't have just given me about two hundred dollars worth of pills.

"Yep," she snips and I try not to roll my eyes, but it's hard. "See after Spanish. And don't be late!"

I am a bit nervous now that she seems super annoyed, but that soon passes as Maddie walks up to me and grabs my arm. "Miss Stuck-up give you what you needed?" she asks hoarsely as we begin to walk towards our Spanish class.

"Yes, but she's annoyed with me. I forgot to use the code phrase because I wasn't feeling the swiftest."

We make it to our class just in time, and as I take my seat towards the back of the room, I shakily grab my water bottle out of my bag and take one of the pills while Maddie covers for me. She takes her seat right beside me as she smirks. "Too bad Senora Whitaker is such a prude," she laughs, and this time, I do roll my eyes.

Senora Whitaker aka Sister Whitaker would suspend me for sure if she found out, but since I received the pills right before the bell was to ring, I had no choice but to take one now before class starts. It's a good thing she is busy speaking to another of her students or it would have been a close call considering she has the eyes of a hawk.

When school ends, I decide to call Jude. I know that I'm supposed to be taking him to his eye appointment, and I want him to be ready when the car pulls up at his school. I had promised Maddie that I'd go with her to Sugar & Pop to study for our science test, and if I'm completely honest with myself, I just didn't want to go home. Home was a depressing place for me these days. Not only were Robert and Jill constantly out of town or out of the country, Jude had started to distance himself from me which in all reality was my fault. Being at home meant that I'd suffer icy silence in my room and I just couldn't take the silence that was beginning to smother me minute by minute.

"Hey, buddy!" I smile as Jude slides into the black town car, and all he can do at this point is "one-word it" back.

"Hi."

I smile as I reach over to ruffle his hair and he pulls away from me. "Don't!"

I laugh as I now nudge him, "What? You're getting to big to joke around with your big sis?"

"No! I just don't want you touching my hair! That's all! Has it ever occurred to you that I don't necessarily WANT you to joke around? Or are you so busy in your own little world to even notice?"

I pull back all the way now as the smile leaves my face. "I'm trying here, Jude. What's up with you?" I can feel Ague watching us now through his rear view mirror, and I can tell without even looking that he's on Jude's side...which I hate so much.

"Just...nothing," Jude now mumbles as he looks out at the New York City traffic.

I sigh as I eventually put in my headphones, trying to drown out the major disappointment I now am to my little brother. Being socially set was important to Maddie, and whatever Maddie loved, so did I. Why couldn't Jude understand that? He'd feel that way one day when he became a freshman.

"We are here, Mister Jude," Ague pulls up to our optometrist and announces loud enough so I can hear it over the pounding music from my phone.

"Thanks, Ague. I should be done in an hour. You can circle around or come back. And take Callie with you."

I frown as I had already started to scoot across the seat, but Jude had already slammed the door in my face. "JUDE!" I call out as he doesn't even look at me but instead walks toward the front doors, leaving me to consider never taking him anywhere ever again.


	5. Chapter 5

*Callie*

"So, if we head down to Greta's then we should be able to catch the tail end of her party before MaryAnn's!" I flip through the invites that both Maddie and I had received just this past week. We are now at Sugar & Pops where we've been "studying" for our science test since around 5 PM, but in all reality, we were studying for other things, like parties and social gatherings.

"Really? I didn't think you even LIKED Greta? We can skip that one. No one of importance will be at hers. Now, MaryAnn invited a bunch of college boys, I heart, and that's going to be the party of the week!" Maddie sips on her iced coffee as I set down my phone.

"College boys? We've barely gotten to know any good boys our age. Why do you want to meet college boys so bad?" I laugh as I tuck my hair behind my ear. True to Sara's convincing, I had figured out how to tuck my hair behind my ear a certain way, but it kept falling down into my face, annoying the fire out of me.

"YES, college boys, and why don't you just shave it?" Maddie points to the side of my head that I've now pinned more than five times within the last hour.

"What? Robert would KILL me!" I laugh as I take a bite of a croissant.

"So?! Since when did you care?"

"Since he threatened to take my card away last week for buying that designer dress I told you costed way too much!" I say dramatically as I once more pin my hair back.

"He did? Are you serious? Since when did it matter what you pay? Phhhh! He has the money and can surely afford it!"

"Well, he told me that paying $2000 just for one evening was way too much for my budget."

"You have a budget? Are you sure? He's never complained before now!" Maddie is rolling her eyes double time making me laugh out loud now.

"Yes, I'm sure," I lean in and lower my voice. "It doesn't help that Jude told on me for being out all damn night."

"He told on you? Is he 5?"

I sit back now as I suck down the last of my iced coffee. "Apparently. He's super mad at me, and even slammed the car door in my face earlier when I left to take him to his eye appointment."

"Whatevs...he can buzz off. He doesn't get our world obviously."

This doesn't set well with me as my stomach begins to twist. After a moment, I take a deep breath and give her a rather terse reply. "He's only 10, Maddie. C'mon. No, he doesn't' get it. Jude is a special kid. You KNOW that."

Maddie just stands, ignoring my cold tone as she grabs my now empty cup. "Are you ready to go and get your head shaved before this party or what?"

I stand as well as I grab my bag and sling it over my shoulder. I'm really perturbed now, and I know I need to settle down before this party tonight or I'll have an awful time. "Ya, give me a minute. I need to use the ladies' room first."

I walk that way without waiting for her reply. I need to take another pill. My nerves are on end, and if I'm completely honest, I can feel the guilt beginning to fill me, raising up into my throat and burning my eyes. Maybe this time, I'll just take one of Jill's Xanax's.

The music is super loud, drowning out the different conversations around me. I'm feeling kind of light-headed, but I suck it up because I know if I just eat something, I'll feel a little better. Maddie is busy flirting with a group of older boys, and I couldn't be any less interested as I make my way around the room looking for some food.

"You look like you're lost," a taller boy probably either a senior in high school or freshman in college stops me as I stumble towards the mini bar.

I smile as I look his way and am instantly taken in by his deep, brown eyes. His unruly hair is falling in his face, and his boyish grin makes my heart race. It doesn't hurt that his cologne is making my nerves tingle, but I know that he's much too old for me to even think about dating let alone hooking up with. "I'm just looking for something to eat honestly," I slur slightly as I stumble once more, and this time, he takes my arm so I don't fall head first into the group in front of us.

"I don't think they serve food here," he laughs softly, and I can't seem to think as his hand hasn't left my arm at all. His presence so close to me is making my throat go dry, and now all I can think about is getting air.

"Ya, I didn't think so," I laugh it off as he continues to look deeply into my eyes making it hard for me to keep eye contact. My shyness is taking over big time, and I'm struggling to not run away from him. Maddie would be pushing me to flirt, but I was never good at that sort of thing.

"My name is Brandon, by the way. Brandon Foster. It's my first year at Columbia but between you and me, I'm trying to get into Julliard."

"Why are we whispering?" I whisper back, but loud enough to be heard over the slamming music that now feels as if it's beating in time with my head.

He laughs as he looks around. "Wanna get out of here? I know a place that serves truffle grilled cheese sandwiches even at this time."

"Ohhh, I don't know..." I shake my head as I look around the room for Maddie, but she's nowhere to be found. It's typical of her. She usually is off in a corner somewhere making out with an upperclassman while I sit in a different corner drinking the night away. The truth is, I don't know this Brandon from Adam, and yet I feel I'd be stupid to pass up his offer.

"It's right around the corner. I don't bite," he laughs softly as she brushes his hand down my warm face. My eyes meet his deep stare which I now can feel to the tips of my toes. "I love your hair by the way," he moves his fingers over the part I just had shaved. I blush even deeper before pulling out my phone.

"Okay, I'm sold. Just let me text my friend."

He nods as he now nervously shoves his hands in his pockets. All I can do is wonder if I'm doing the right thing. My only hope is that I'm not killed and thrown in the Hudson.


	6. Chapter 6

_*Present Day*_

"Ya, ya, I know the drill," Callie rolled her eyes as she followed Deborah Markhum around the giant home as she gave her a tour. Callie had just been released from juvenille hall, and all she wanted to do was shower. She felt disgusting after being sick for over a week, and now that she was beginning to feel a tad bit better, she still wanted to shower and sleep.

"Callie, I don't know if you're aware or not but around here, we try to show less attitude and more gratitude that we aren't actually behind bars anymore." Deborah reprimanded her as she rolled her eyes. The tour was becoming more and more annoying to her, and her pounding head was growing worse by the minute.

"Yep," she snapped making Deborah ignore her this time as she pushed open another door.

"This here is the bathroom. We have a schedule even though we have two bathrooms. You will need to talk to Brianna since she's on your side of the house. She's in charge of schedules and will give you your time."

"But I wanted to take a shower tonight!" Callie snapped not caring about Deborah's recent threat.

"Well, talk to Brianna. That's all I'm gonna say on the subject. Dinner is promptly at 6, and after dinner Helen will tell you which chores are yours."

"Excuse me? Chores?" The young girl folded her arms over her chest as Deborah and she stared each other down. It was bad enough that Callie was told that she needed to "schedule in" shower time, but chores? She hadn't lifted one finger to in all of her life, and now being told that she had to clean? Enough was enough in her book.

Deborah, who was African American, knew exactly what kind of girl Callie was. She knew that she was rich and spoiled, but she didn't care. She narrowed her dark eyes as she refused to give in to the angry glare from young Callie. "Yes. Chores. And if you don't do your chores, you are written up. And if you are written up more than three times, then you are on restriction which then means you get no phone calls, no visits, no extra privileges until you comply. We do things my way around here, and my way isn't that hard. You can ask any of the girls in this home. If you follow the rules, it's a breeze, but if you refuse, you'll hate life. Because where I come from? We don't have maids to do our work. We ARE the maids!"

Callie's nostrils flared, but she bit her tongue as she swallowed hard, slowly lowering her arms from her chest. She clenched her fists at her side wanting so badly to throw a punch, but she didn't want to go back to juvie, nor did she want to head on up to Harlem Penitentiary.

*Callie*

I make it a point to keep my mouth shut through all of dinner as the girls around the table made small talk. Every once in a while, one of them would ask me a question, and I'd answer politely but only because I wanted to be able to shower tonight. No other reason. These girls weren't my type of girls by any means. Most of them looked like they lived on the wrong side of New York City, and I can't help but wonder what Maddie would say were she to see them now. Most likely she'd make several rude and crude and socially unacceptable comments making me laugh outright for towards the end, right before our big fight, we were known as a part of the mean girls in our school.

"Who's your rich daddy, Callie Quinn? I heard that someone pulled strings to get you in here," one of the girls named Matilda asks me. Matilda looks like she's a part of a gang, long braids in her hair, and tatoos over her caramel skin, but her accent tells me she may be from the Bronx. Her Latin accent gives her away more than anything, and I really don't feel like fighting her, but I will if I have to for I've done it before.

"My rich daddy didn't get me in here, for your information," I'm seriously annoyed with her, and all of my forced niceness is going out the window as she just stares me down.

"How did you manage to get in here then?" Brianna asks softly now trying to cut in before there is a fight. Brianna is the one I'm supposed to talk to about the shower schedule, and I try to reign in my attitude. I can't stop staring at her engine fire hair or the fact that she actually looks...normal.

I shrug now as I take a bite of my meatloaf. "The judge just put me here," I lie over a mouthful of food, and Matilda chimes in before anyone else can have a say.

"Ya right! I know your kind!"

"Matilda," Deborah now steps in, and Matilda backs off.

"Sorry. I just think that Callie is a liar, that's all."

"What did we talk about in group earlier, Matilda?" Deborah doesn't miss a beat with the girl as she takes a deep breath.

"Be nice to the new girl and don't give her a hard time," Matilda rattles off in a monotone voice. I don't miss the death glare though as she answers Deborah and neither does Deborah.

"Yes, and that's what we're doing, right girls? Callie has had a long day. Why don't you head on into the kitchen to clean up and talk to Helen about your chores," she now directs to me and I nod as I am no longer hungry anyway.

Turning to Brianna, I shyly stand in front of her as I scuffle my feet, a nervous habit of mine. "Hey, can we talk about the showers? I'd love to get one tonight..."

Brianna smiles widely at me as she, too, stands to her feet. "Sure! I was just going to tell you to go ahead and take my spot tonight, and I'll take yours in the morning! You'll be assigned to mornings at 6:30, okay? That's the time Leah had before she left us last week."

I almost choke on my water as we both head to the kitchen. 6:30 in the fucking morning? Was she kidding me? I am not sure how in tarnation I will make it in this group home, for it seemed worse than juvie by far. Far worse, for the rules felt as if they were strangling me, and I squeeze my eyes shut trying to remember a time where I was happy...truly happy, and I can't for the life of me remember. I wonder what Jude was doing? I hadn't spoken to him since I got into trouble for skipping school and he was no longer allowed to visit me. I wonder what he'd think about all of these stifling rules. All I know is that I better try and abide by them so he can maybe come and visit me.


	7. 7

Two Years Prior*

Callie followed Brandon out of the party and into the cool night air, but for some reason, she didn't feel afraid. She knew that she was leading him on and big time, but it didn't seem to matter. Not to her. Because for once in her life, she wasn't trying to compete with Maddie for a boy's attention, and even though she knew that he was much older than her, she wasn't afraid.

"Do you smoke?" Brandon pulled out a silver pack of freshly rolled cigarettes and held it out to Callie, and she smiled as she took one. He lit hers before lighting his as they both leaned on the brick.

"What are you studying, Callie? I don't think I even thought to ask you that yet."

Callie puffed on her cigarette impressed by the rich flavor as she slowly looked into his soft brown eyes. "I..I...uhhh, I am a designer." She cleared her throat as she pointed to the blouse she had on under her leather jacket. "See this? I actually designed it for a project and when I wore it one time to a fundraiser, a designer saw and it and told me I was talented. So, I decided why the hell not, you know?"

Brandon was quiet for a moment as they both stood in silence as city traffic passed on by, content to not say much. "Well, are you ready to go?" Callie nodded as they simultaneously put out their cigarettes and a navy blue escalade pulls up to the city curb.

"You have car service?" Callie hesitated. She knew Brandon had to be wealthy to even be in Columbia or this part of New York City, and she was curious just how wealthy he was. But he only laughed as he opened the car door.

"Car service? Oh, you mean Uber?"

She slid over the leather seat on to the other side before Brandon got in behind her. Just as he was going to close the door, out came Maddie with another guy Callie didn't recognize, but apparently Brandon did because he was about to close the door on them when the guy grabbed it.

"Save me a seat, dude! You were leaving without me? C'mon, man!"

"Dude! Get your own ride!" Brandon didn't sound too happy as Maddie looked at Callie, flushed and her hair a mess apparent that she had been making out and heavily and probably already slept with this rather rude boy.

"Nah, we'll ride with you." The darker haired boy pulled Maddie in and into his lap before closing the door, leaving Brandon to sit rather tightly against Callie. By this time, Callie was super annoyed and all she wanted was to go home. She was over the party scene and Maddie constantly ruining things for her.

"Hey, can you drive to the Suthington Building on 63rd?" The boy, Callie soon learned, whose name was Vico rudely directed the driver who looked in the rear view mirror at Brandon. Brandon appeared to be annoyed more than ever as he sighed but didn't speak up. Callie didn't like this at all in him and she wanted to punch this Vico kid in the face.

"You were gonna leave without me, too, Cals? Since when?"

"I sent you a text, Maddie. Don't act like you've never left me at a party before," Callie looked out the window then as the other couple began to make out heavily. It seemed to take forever to get to this Suthington Building, but when they did, Callie decided that she was going to call Ague and face the music so she could go home.

But as they all spilled out of the car, Brandon thanking the driver and apologizing profusely, Vico walked up to Callie and smirked. "Hey, pretty thing. Fancy a threesome?"

Maddie only laughed, but Callie knew that laugh. It was a laugh of jealousy, and a warning. Yet it didn't matter to her at all. She would never ever extend herself to such matters especially with a boy who was rude, crude and socially unacceptable in Callie's eyes. She ignored Maddie's glare as Brandon walked up, and she grabbed his hand.

"You're disgusting, Rico!"

Vico smirked as he shoved his tongue down Maddie's throat, and Callie began pulling on Brandon so they could get away. She was over all of this, but now that Maddie looked half baked, she was worried to leave her friend.

Callie*

"This is where you live?" I look around the room at what looks to be a loft apartment and a fancy one at that.

"It's where I live with Vico. And he's usually not a bad guy. It's just when he's drunk and loaded." Brandon offers he a bottle of water, and I take it.

"Ya? Does he always ask your friends for threesomes?" I sit on the posh couch as I crack open the water and quench my now parched throat. I had drank quite a bit, and now I am feeling really dehydrated.

"Threesomes? Did he ask you for one? I'm gonna kill him!" Brandon stands to his feet, but I grab his tan sweater to stop him.

"Let it go, Brandon. If you say he's a douche when he's loaded, I'm pretty loaded myself and I can be one just as badly or worse," I laugh lightly as Vico and Maddie stumble into the apartment. They are all over each other as they make their way to what must be Vico's room, and I see Brandon roll his eyes as he grabs a remote. Flicking on some soft music, I lay my head back on the couch as I watch Brandon out of the corner of my eye.

He's different than any other rich boy I have ever met, and I'm curious about him. Why isn't he selfish and a pig? Why hasn't he started pawing on me and demanding what's his? I'm not used to this. I'm used to making out and being disgusted and pushing away. I'm used to the boy wanting to fuck me then when we're done, he leaves. I'm used to all of this, and even though I'm only 15, I've experienced far more than I should have at my age. He reaches across the couch and links our fingers, and I look over at him and smile softly.

"You're really pretty, Callie," he reaches to run his fingers down the side of my face. I scoot over so I can be closer to him, but he's not like what I expected at all. Instead, he leans in and kisses my cheek. I blush softly as I lay my head on his shoulder. The next thing I know, I must have fallen asleep because I'm awakened by his ignorant roommate.

"Psst! Hey!" I can smell the whiskey on his breath as he is trying to open my shirt, and I try to pull away as I jump up. But Brandon is sleeping and soundly at that.

"Are you crazy? What the hell is wrong with you?" I hiss as I start to button up my shirt looking around for my bag so I can leave.

He follows close behind me as I manage to grab my shoes and bag, leaving my jacket behind, but when I reach the hallway, he manages to grab my arm roughly. "Hey, hey, hey, now! You don't leave like this! C'mon! What's your name anyways? You're prettier than the other girl," he slurs and I struggle to push him away.

"Get off of me!" I growl, but he has other plans as he tries to shove his tongue in my mouth. I push against him as the door opens beside us.

"What the hell?!?!?!?!? Callie!!!!!" Maddie yells, and she startles Vico enough for me to make a run for it. I run down the steps even though there are elevators, and I feel as if I run forever. All I know is that I need to get away. I have no way of getting a hold of Brandon to apologize for leaving without saying goodbye, and for that I feel badly. But he needs a new roommate and fast, for the one he's with will surely lead him down a horrible road...not that I should be talking, and as Ague pulls up to take me home, my mascara is smeared across my face as the tears won't stop falling.

What am I doing with my life? I miss Jude more than life itself, and now my friendship is a mess, for Maddie will never forgive me. There's no way she'll believe me. I know her too well, and I proceed to bawl my eyes out the entire way back to the house.


	8. 8

Present Day*

"Babe, are you ready? We have to go now!" Stef called down the hallway to her wife as she adjusted her leather jacket. Today they were supposed to go and visit with Callie at Sheepfold, and Lena was so worried that she would scare the girl off by being too much of a therapist or teacher, something Deborah had told her the girl did not take well to at all. Being that Lena was a therapist by profession, she was nervous as all get out.

"Does this look okay?" Lena appeared in her skinny blue jeans and flowing blue sweater with her off-white scarf. Her curly hair framed her tiny face, and Stef could only smile in appreciation of the beauty who stood in front of her.

"You look beautiful," Stef leaned in to peck her lips, but Lena was still pensive.

"I don't look like a teacher or therapist, do I?"

"My love, Deborah meant in how you speak to Callie. You look fine. Please calm down, yes?" She grabbed her keys and wallet as she motioned Lena to follow her. The light-skinned woman sighed as she, too, grabbed her belongings so they could leave. She only hoped that somehow both she and Stef could make some kind of impression on this kid.

Lena*

"She'll be down. Take a seat and make yourself at home, ladies," Deborah was not only warm, but she seemed optimistic when she answered the door as Stef and I walk into the spacious home.

Callie had been here now for a little over a month, and even though it shouldn't have taken this long for us to actually meet, she had not earned her privileges until now. It seemed as she was being pretty obstinate in wanting to do her one on one therapy and her groups each day with the girls, and she had even been reported to Stef and I that she had mistakenly shoved one of the girls in the bathroom when the girl walked in without knocking. Even though it was a mistake, and no one would tell the entire story, Callie had lost all of her privileges.

Since we were listed as her caretakers, she had to have a visit with us before Jude was even allowed to see his sister. Of course, we still had yet to meet the young boy, but from what social services told us, he was much more mature than his sister, even being that he could have been emancipated more efficiently than she ever could have been. Being that Callie was barely 17, it didn't seem to matter, for she was used to getting her way and used to being bailed out. Reality had really kicked her and hard in the seat of the pants, and my heart went out to the girl.

"Hello," a young girl with long wavy brown hair stood in the doorway. She was dressed neatly in a pair of black leggings and an over sized maroon sweater. Her socks matched her sweater, and I could tell that she was nervous around my wife who she was seeing now outside of her New York City police uniform and in plain clothes.

"Hi, Callie," Stef stood immediately and extended her hand, but Callie instead, pushed her long hair behind her ears and sat on the plush chair across from where we were sitting.

"I made banana bread for today if you wanted some. And I could make you coffee or tea, too." She shyly extended the invitation that Deborah had told us about beforehand. They really pushed for these girls to learn to have guests even if they were family or friends. They wanted them to be able to leave Sheepfold with proper manners and expectations on how to be in society. I'm sure Callie has never learned any of this as I knew she was used to being the one served.

"Yes, my love. I'll take some tea," I smile widely at her as for the first time, her soft brown eyes actually meet mine. She still doesn't look at Stef, and I'm not sure what she's thinking right now as Stef clears her throat.

"I'll take tea as well, my love. And the banana bread sounds lovely." She takes my hand in hers, and I can feel myself relaxing some as Callie nods at the both of us.

"I'll be right back," she turns to go, and it seems as if she realizes she forgot to ask us a question as she turns around to us once more. "Do you take sugar or cream in your tea? I forgot to ask." Her face is now crimson red, and I want to hug her close and tell her it's okay. She's okay, and we won't yell at her. How the hell was she even emancipated? I can feel my anger rising towards her father and step-mom thinking about it. Thankful that the judge put her in our supervision, I could only hope to get to know her better.

"I will drink mine with a touch of cream, Stef will drink hers plain. Do you need help?" I offer, but she shakes her head and is soon gone. I turn to my wife who has been watching her closely.

"What are you thinking?" I ask quietly as she licks her lips and sighs softly.

"I don't know, Lena. I hate that she's barely 17 and has been through so damn much. It seems as if this place has broken her spirit or something. I expected defiance as soon as she saw me. I'm kind of confused if you ask me..." she trails off as she shifts in her seat next to me, and I run my long fingers over her hand.

"Awwww, she's scared, babe. I'm almost sure of it. Especially of you."

"Why? Why am I so scary to these kids? I'm not in my uniform?"

"It doesn't matter. Not at all. They can sense your authority. It's not a bad thing, baby. She needs stability, and I happen to counsel spoiled kids like her. Their parents let them do whatever, and the way they act out is a cry for attention, even if it's bad. Trust me. She will eventually warm up to you. She seems scared of both of us, though. So, we have to tread lightly."

Callie soon returns, and we stop talking and smile as she sets the wooden tray on the coffee table. I watch as her hands shake and she hands Stef her tea first. "I brought cream and sugar in case you..you change your mind."

"Thank you, sweetheart, and yummmm, look at that banana bread! My goodness!" Stef takes a huge bite making me and Callie actually giggle, and I can feel myself relax a little as I hear her soft laugh.

She soon takes her seat across from us once more as she sips on her cup of water, shifting her feet several times as I watch her nerves once more surface. "So...ummmm, are you, two...lesbians?"


	9. 9

Lena*

Stef almost chokes on her mouthful of banana bread, and I simply smile at Callie and nod. "Yes, did Deborah not tell you?"

"Oh...no...no, I guess I'm just dense. I'm sorry."

"Does that bother you, Cals?" Stef uses a pet name, something she's known for doing almost immediately with anyone she meets.

"No..no, ma'am."

Stef leaned forward to set her tea down and rested her arms on her knees as she tries to get Callie to look at her, "I won't bite, and don't call me ma'am, sweetheart. Call me Stef. It's okay. Right now, I am not an officer of the law, and I am not arresting you for the fourth time," she cracked a small joke, and Callie immediately looked at her, blushing deeply.

"I'm sorry, Stef. I guess I don't know what to expect. I was really high last...last time I saw you, and then in court, I was sick as a dog."

Stef shakes her head. "You don't have to apologize. This is how we get to know each other, yes?" She smiles warmly at the younger girl as she once again picks up her bread.

"How is school coming along, Callie?" I smile as she looks my way and blushes once more.

"You know...I used to be top of my class...but, ummmm..."

"The way I see it, what's past is past, sweetheart. What matters is what you do now. How are they? Are they harder than you expected?" I try to ease the girl and show her that we don't judge her transgressions and can visibly see her begin to relax some more.

"It's...it's okay. I guess. I mean, I'm still in the 10th grade when I should be almost a senior. Kinda embarrassing...I don't get why they won't let me just get my GED..." she stops herself as she says this and Stef sits back as she sips her tea. I don't want to dominate the answers so I hope that she actually says something.

"Well, my love," I smile as Stef almost instantly reads my mind to answer Callie. "I figure you're still young enough not to just give up on yourself. Don't you agree?"

"I don't know," Callie now mumbles, bowing her head as her long hair falls to hide her face, and once more Stef takes charge as she stands and walks over to kneel in front of the girl. It's quite noticeable that she's starved for attention of any kind as I've seen this so much I have lost count.

"Sweetheart, can you look at me?" Stef reaches slowly to take her hand warmly in hers as she waits for reciprocation. When Callie does as asked, my wife continues. "My love, I fought for you, and you wanna know why? Hmm?"

Tears spring to the girl's eyes as she nods. "I don't know why! I've fucked up so much! Don't you get it? I'm a giant fuck up!"

Stef kneels up now to wipe her tears away as she softly cups her cheeks. "No, no, no! We all make mistakes! Hell, if I counted how much I have, we'd be here for quite some time!" She jokes as Callie laughs softly through her tears.

I get up as well to kneel in front of the girl as I take her other hand, "Callie, Stef has told me all about you and your past, and I want you to know that you have a giant support team, and we aren't going anywhere. Sure, you're still emancipated, but we are hoping you'll allow us to help guide you. I have a feeling you miss your mama?"

It's then that Callie pulls away from the both of us and jumps up, her splotchy face now turned to anger. "What the fuck do you know? You don't understand shit! So, don't come in here and pretend you care or will take her place! Because you won't! You just WONT!"

"Woah! Callie! We didn't mean..." Stef stands to defend me and take over as I stay shocked on the floor. I should have seen this coming a mile away. I knew how hurt she was over her mother's passing and as such a young age. No child should ever have to face that, ever.

"Nah, I know about people like you," Callie cuts Stef off as I watch her hands ball into fists by her side. "You don't just get to come in here and pretend you're going to take her place. You can't take her place!"

Stef moves towards the shaking girl and even reaches out to place her hand on Callie's arm, but the young girl pulls away. "I..I can't do this. I thought I could, but I can't..." she mumbles to herself as she flees the room and out the front door.

"Callie!" Stef calls after her but to no avail as Deborah rushes into the room.

"Is everything okay?" she looks between me and my wife and then to where Callie once sat. "Where's Callie? Is she okay?"

"No," Stef breathes out as she places her hand on the back of her neck.

"She ran out the front door. I brought up her mother. I shouldn't have brought up her mother!" I am beside myself. This is the very thing I was afraid would happen, and even after years of experience on my end, nothing could prepare me for being on this side of things. Not being the therapist. Not being IN the treatment itself was very different, and for the first time in my life, I'm at a loss of what to do.

Callie*

I run out the front door and around towards the back of the big house, tears blinding my eyes, my heart in my throat. I can't see where I'm going, and it doesn't help that the sun is beginning to set in the chilly, fall sky. I manage to open the side gate and stumble into the back yard. No amount of time or space will ever take away the immense pain I am feeling right now. Nothing has helped in the past but drugs. Nothing eased the pain of the hole in my heart when my mother passed away. And for a long time, Jude did the trick with his chubby little baby cheeks and innocent little smile until one day he didn't.

One day I began seeking other places to ease the pain and sadness...like with Maddie and trying to climb up the social ladder in our school. I turned to drugs and alcohol and even that began to not be enough. Even that didn't seem to last because I not only got hooked, I also began to make a mess of my life. The life I thought I would have soon spiraled into more of a mess, more suffering and more need to just disappear. And Jude left me. He left my side. Even after he knew that Maddie and I had a huge blowout and split ways, he still refused to talk to me. And now, these two women come up in here and mention the one person who started this entire downward spiral: my mother.


	10. 10

Two years prior*

Callie*

I open my swollen eyelids and roll over to see about a hundred texts from Maddie and several more of my friends.

Where are you? - Maddie

Why aren't you in Literature? - Shannon

You're missing band class! I looked for you after but couldn't find you. Are you sick? - Chasity

Are you seriously going to ignore me? Seriously, Callie? - Maddie

C'mon! I need to talk to you! I called the house, and Ague was rude to me. C'mon, Cal! - Maddie

Okay, I'm calling AGAIN! PICK UP, BITCH! - Maddie

That's it! I'm coming over after Spanish! I don't care if I get in trouble for ditching. Your ass better be up! - Maddie

I groan as I read the last text then flip my phone to see what time it is. When I realize it's 10:07 in the morning, I'm alarmed that Robert didn't even try to wake me up. Jill would know better, but Robert? He was anal retentive and would have certainly cared, right? I sit up and swing my feet to the floor before stretching and stumbling over to my desk where I pick up my planner.

"Ughhhh, bastard is out of the country today! Fuck him!" I groan as I toss the planner onto my bed and head to the bathroom so I can shower. The last thing I want is to face Maddie. I hope that Ague won't let her in...in fact I better phone down to him and tell him to NOT let her up here.

Jude climbed out of the car and headed towards the front door, but Ague quickly got out to try and stop him. "Mr. Jude, stop! I forgot to tell you something."

The young boy turned to look at the older man, one who he had always admired for as long as he could remember, and raised his eyebrow. He may have been just barely 10, but after talking to him for a bit, one would automatically think he was 16 or even 17. "What's up, Ague? You look worried..." Jude trailed off as soon as the older man reached him.

"Listen, Mr. Jude..."

"Jude. Just call me Jude. I've told you this, Ague," the younger boy laughs as he soon realizes Ague isn't laughing at all. In fact, the look on his face alarmed Jude suddenly, but he waited to see what it was that was so pressing.

"Miss Callie...well, she's not herself right now, and I meant to tell you before I dropped you off."

"Not herself? You mean she's drunk again?" Jude sighed as he began storming towards the front entrance once more, but Ague walked right beside him.

"I'm not sure this time, but Maddie was here earlier and they got into a screaming match. I tried to stop young Maddie from going on up the elevator, but she wouldn't have it. She demanded I let her up, and even though I am fast, I wasn't fast enough. Anyway...Miss Callie is not herself. I think the kitchen is pretty much destroyed as well as the front sitting room. I'm so sorry Mister...I mean, Jude. I can send Esmeralda in to clean it up. But she's gone for the day. I'll have to call her.

"I got it," Jude snapped now as the older man looked beside himself. He was used to this by now as Callie had come home more often than not and he was constantly cleaning up after her. It's not that he really wanted to, but he was really worried about his sister. He was worried that she was not herself and that she was becoming more and more of another person. This alone frightened the young boy, and the fact that Robert and Jill didn't stick around long enough to get her the help she needed was almost more than Jude could bare.

2 hours prior*

"How did you get up here?" Callie instantly was on the defense as she saw her friend, Maddie. She figured that Maddie got her way no matter how much Ague had protested, and she should have known better.

"Thought you could hide from me, bitch? Huh?" Maddie walked closer to Callie who appeared not to be afraid in the least.

"I'm not hiding! I'm fucking hungover! What part of respect don't you get, Maddie? I didn't answer you because I'm recovering from that damn party from last night, which by the way, that boy toy of yours tried to rape me! Just get out of my face..."

Callie turned to walk into her bedroom, but Maddie had other plans as she leaped forward and caught her arm. "You're not running from me this time, cunt! I'm not playing with you! And Vico wouldn't hurt a fly! I saw you with my own eyes!"

"Get off of me!" Callie shouted as she tried her best to yank away from the older girl, but she was no match apparently as Maddie pushed her against the nearest wall, knocking down a picture frame.

"You think this is over! Huh! You try to sleep with MY DATE! and think this is over! I'll ruin you! And no amount of hiding will stop me!"

"Get the fuck off!" Callie shoved Maddie hard as she planted her hands on her chest between them, and for a moment, Maddie stumbled backwards as Callie reached for the nearest object, a hardback notebook and chucked it at her friend's head. Maddie managed to to duck as she lunged forward and grabbed the younger girl by the ankle, bringing her down to the floor and hard.

"Bitch!" Maddie screamed as Callie began to flail her arms. She managed to get a handful of Maddie's hair and began pulling as Maddie was twisting her ankle. Somehow she was able to ignore the pain as fire ran through her veins and fury came out through her fingers. Scratches and yelping and screaming and shouting as well as punches and flying objects flew through the penthouse, and no manner of shouting from a disturbed Ague could stop the girls. Not even when he tried to blow an air horn. Nothing got through to them, and when Maddie was pinned against the door jam with Callie's arm, it was a good thing that Ague was present. Because she wouldn't have let go. She was too far gone, in a blackening rage and as Maddie gasped for air, Ague did the only thing he knew to do: he slapped Callie across the face so she'd let go, or she would have ended up suffocating the older girl.

"Leave! Now! Before I call the police!" Ague demanded angrily, and as Callie stepped back, her face a whitening rage, Maddie began choking as she scrambled to find her backpack and ran out the front door leaving a devastated Callie to march over to the giant liquor cabinet in Robert's office and pull out a seasoned bourbon.

Removing the cap, she poured some down her burning throat before Ague could do a single thing, and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Her life was trashed now anyways. She didn't seem to care what she did from here on out, and no adult, not even loving Ague, would be able to stop her.


	11. 11

Callie*

After the fight I had with Maddie, I felt lost, dazed and confused. Not only had I pretty much lost the best friend I'd ever had since pre-school, but also, she was spreading stories about me behind my back...yet they all began to surface as Maddie was a popular girl. She really was, and the fact that her mother was filthy rich, most likely more rich than Robert and Jill, didn't help either. She was pretty much known to be able to drop money at the drop of a hat and get her way. And she always got her way, whether at the stores, around the city, or at the school. And the St. Christine School for girls was no exception to the rule. She had the nuns wrapped around her little finger, and for the most part they believed her.

I began to carry a flask in my gym bag because I just couldn't handle school anymore. All of my friends whom I thought were my close friends, pretty much abandoned me because Maddie said so, and on this particular day, Robert and Jill had just come home from Spain, and things were particularly rough for me at the breakfast table as I not only was late getting up for school, but also, I had a massive hangover, one which Robert never knew about to begin with.

"I tried to wake you up thirty minutes ago! Where have you been, Callie?" Robert sat at the head of the breakfast buffet, dressed in a suit and was reading the New York Times as he sipped his grapefruit juice and his coffee sat on the other side of him, most likely getting cold. Jill was eating her bowl of oats and berries quietly as she was also looking down at her ipad, most likely at the rundown of the weeks events. And of course, Jude was there, eating his waffles and sausage links all the while his science book was propped open. Of course, no one paid attention to the next, yet the fact that I was thirty minutes late to the table was a massive sin.

"Ya...I didn't hear you," I slumped into my chair as I grabbed a bagel and began to smother it with honey cream cheese.

Robert folded his paper and set it in front of him rather hard, enough so that everyone stopped what they were reading and looked his way...except for me. "So, I heard that there was an incident earlier in the week? Something about a messed up kitchen and front sitting room?"

I continue to ignore him as I grab the coffee pot and pour my own coffee. He's so wrapped up in yelling at me, he doesn't even notice, and I take a giant sip before I look at him defiantly. "Ya? And?" I set my elbows on the table as I give him a look of challenge, and almost smirk as his eyes darken and his frown deepens.

"What do you have to say for yourself, young lady? Esmeralda had to come and clean it up the next day?"

"No, I cleaned it up, Dad..."

"I wasn't talking to you, Jude!" Robert snapped at Jude for even daring to interrupt his rant to me, and I rolled my eyes as I pulled a small part of my bagel and shoved it in my mouth. He turned to me once more to send out his rage and anger, something I was now beginning to be immune to.

"So, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Look," I stood then as I grab the rest of my bagel and shove it in a napkin before dropping it in my bag. "I said I was sorry. I helped Jude the next day. What more do you want, Robert?" I pick up my mug of coffee and take another gulp as he now stood and slammed his fists into the breakfast buffet, making me jump which only began to anger me even more.

"You need to start taking responsibility, Callie Quinn! I won't stand for this! You're to set a good example to your little brother! He looks up to you! Do I make myself clear? You're grounded! You go to school and you come home! Do you understand? Huh? Answer me, dammit!"

I rolled my eyes once more as I slammed the coffee mug down on the table, some spilling over the edge and onto the cream tablecloth. "Yes, I understand you...Robert." I slammed my chair against the table as I shifted my bag on my shoulder and began walking towards the door so that I could take the elevator to the ground level.

"Stop calling me Robert! I'm your father for crying out loud!"

That's what started it all today, and honestly as I sit in third period, listening to the most boring lecture on the Cold War, I can feel my pounding head begin to take over. Every day around this time, I tell myself that I'm not going to drink today. And every day around this time, I falter. Raising my hand, I take the hall pass and head to the bathroom where I enter the last stall and remove my flask. Just one swig. That's it.

I flinch as the burning sensation slides down my raw throat and warms my small body. I never did finish my bagel from earlier this morning, and the though alone makes my stomach lurch. I take another long swig before exiting the stall and run smack into Maddie herself.

"I thought I told you NOT to use this bathroom. Yet here you are," she folds her arms in front of her staring me down and trying to use intimidating tactics, but I don't flinch.

Instead, I push past her to the sink and turn on the water. "Last I checked, you don't own this bathroom, Maddie, nor do you own me...soooo..." I begin washing my hands, and she takes me off guard as she snatches my bag from my shoulder.

"I didn't hear you flush, so why are you washing your hands? Huh? What do you have in this bag?"

"Give it back!" I reach across, but she's faster as she holds it up in the air and smirks at me.

That doesn't stop me from trying to jump up which makes me awfully close to her face, and she scrunches her nose as she must smell the bourbon on it. "Awwwww gross! Are you drinking? And at 10 AM? I'm bringing this to Sister Evelyn!"

"No, stop! Maddie!"

But she's faster as she marches towards the sisters's office, and I'm not far behind. I plead the whole way. "C'mon! Maddie! You'll get into trouble too! I bet you have a few joints in your locker!" I try bribery, but she doesn't fall for it as she knocks on Sister Evelyn's door.

The next thing I know, she is spilling the contents of my bag which consist of lip gloss, a makeup mirror, two tampons, a lighter, my rolled up bagel and of course my flask. I stand there red faced and the most embarrassed I've felt in a very long time, and as Sister Evelyn scolds me, telling me the woe's of alcohol and how the devil got inside of me, I zone out. Robert is called, and I just don't care anymore. I want out. That's all. Jude no longer looks at me. I've lost Maddie. My mother isn't here for this. I can't take another moment. I want out, and I want out now.

Poor Callie :-(*


	12. 12

One Year Ago*

Callie*

"Eat up, bud! We're gonna be late, and I don't need Robert up my ass again for getting you to school late again!"

My little brother, Jude, is staying with me a few days much to our argument that it would be okay. Of course, Robert insists on sending the town car with Ague to take us to school, but what he doesn't know is that I dropped out as soon as I left home.

Almost two months now, I've been on my own, and after several arguments, Robert and Jill didn't try to stop me even agreeing to sign the papers for the emancipation. What they didn't know was that I was already on a downward spiral and had been for some time. No one but Jude knew about any of this, and even though he was sort of mad at me, he missed me. He really did miss spending time with me. It also helped that Maddie and I weren't talking at the moment; so, he came around more and more.

But what had hurt the absolute worst out of everything in my entire lifetime was the day Robert decided to try and replace my mother with a bimbo named Jill. Jill and I never did get along, and she was one of the major reasons, Robert finally gave in, giving me what I demanded...even if I was barely 16.

Flashback*

"I will not respect her, Robert!" I fold my arms in front of me, staring him down as Jill just fled the room after I openly defied her in front of him.

"I am not Robert to you, young lady! Now, you go and apologize to her! She's done nothing wrong here!"

I dig in a little more as I glare hard at him. "No."

"Excuse me?"

"Did I stutter? I said NO! No, I will not apologize! She's not my mother, and she never will be! So you can take your precious little woman and leave!" I shout now as I stand up to him, and he is just as mad as I am, face red, hands clenched. I am just now 11, and as fiery as ever, speaking my mind more and more to him and any adult who crosses my path.

"Both of you! Stop it!"

We both turn to see my little brother, Jude, standing in the doorway in his pj's, tears running down his face. "Why do you have to be so mean, Callie? Jill seems nice, and you scared her! I never had a mother like you did! Never! And, Dad, why do you have to yell, too? You're scaring Davey!" He wipes his tears as he referred to our little poodle, Davey.

I move to kneel in front of him as I wipe the streaming tears from his cheek. "I'm sorry, Jude. I really am. I'll try to do better," I lean in and kiss his forehead now as we both hear Robert's booming voice behind us.

"Go to your room, Callie! NOW!"

I scrunch my now red face, but Jude in his little 6 year old self gives me a warning look, and I clench my fists as I slowly stand. I am now breathing harder as I refuse to look at Robert, and storm off to my room. I'm over him and her. The only person in this entire world that matters to me now is Jude.

Flashback Ends*

Jude gets up from the small table and heads to the sink to wash his bowl. Spotting some ash in the sink, he doesn't look at me, but after he washes his bowl, he stands in front of me, folding his arms. It doesn't matter that he's taller than me now. He's 11, and he's still my little brother in my eyes.

"What?"I half smile as he just glares at me.

"Don't what me, Callie. Are you smoking again?"

I thought I had hidden all of the evidence, but somehow he always knew. I'm embarrassed to say the least because I had promised him I would stop as he had threatened to skip coming to stay with me this week if I didn't.

"Jude..." I sigh, but he digs in a little more.

"Callie! You promised! And are you smoking more than cigarettes, huh? You are such a liar! I knew you were a liar!" He storms past me now to grab his bag and back pack for school, and I follow close behind.

"Jude! Wait!"

"No, Callie! Leave me alone! I'm done with your dramatic ass!"

"But JUDE!"

He whirls around now to look me in the eyes. "When you decide to get your life together, then call me! Until then, leave me alone! I'm done with you! First you leave home, and then you lie to me about your habits! Do you even attend school?" His voice squeaks at the end as it's now changing, but I don't tease him like I usually would. Instead, my heart is breaking into a thousand pieces.

"You don't understand, Jude. I am a nervous wreck these days, and you're all I have. Please, Jude," tears stream down my face as he turns to walk towards my front door.

"Jude, please!" I call after him as he opens the door into the hallway and heads towards the elevator. I follow close behind him still and make it into the elevator with him. He refuses to look at me, and we ride the elevator down to the first floor in icy silence.

As soon as the door opens, he practically runs towards the front door where Ague is waiting, and I chase him. "Jude! Don't do this! Please, Jude!"

Ague looks at me with sad eyes as Jude brushes past him and gets into the front seat this time. This is new, and if Robert found out, Ague could get into trouble. But I'm not worried about that. I'm worried that Jude will never ever come back into my life again, and at this rate, I can't NOT have him in it.

"Miss Quinn," Ague tips his hat as he walks around to the driver's seat, and I ignore him as I pound on the window right by Jude's head.

"JUDE!"

He ignores me, turning to say something to Ague, and before I know it, the town car drives out into the city traffic, leaving me to fall to my knees on the curb, crying my eyes out, not caring that people are looking at me strangely and pointing. I don't know how long I stay in this position, but the next thing I know, an officer is calling my name, slowly pulling me to my feet, while I'm in a high stooper and daze from not only crying so much but also from smoking way more weed than I should have.


End file.
